


Good Luck Out There

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cute, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During episode 22. Ryuko and Uzu share a conversation before the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Out There

Ryuko took in a breath, a small smile forming on her lips as she walked down the halls of the S.S Naked Sun. "Happy about something, Ryuko?" Senketsu asked.

Ryuko nodded, her pace slowing down to that of a more leisurely one. "Yeah, it's kind of nice, just relaxing and eating together after all that chaos and drama, you know?" Ryuko smiled turning the corner. "Who knows when we'll get another moment like this?" She paused in her footsteps, seeing Uzu Sanageyama standing at the midway point between her and the door that led back out to the deck, his arms crossed at his chest, head tilted down as though he were contemplating something.

"Sanageyama..." Ryuko mumbled, quite surprised to see him in the hallway by himself. One would think that he'd be out with the rest of the Elite Four, especially now more than ever since Satsuki had just returned to them.

The masked swordsman turned his head in her direction. "Ah, Matoi, there you are." He said.

Ryuko raised a brow, watching Sanageyama as he merely held his attention in her general direction. She looked him up and down, her eyes finally taking in his attire - his Nudist Beach attire. She snickered, her cheeks a faint shade of red as she hid her laughter behind her gloved hand. The swordsman regarded her with a curious look before she finally spoke up.

"Nice outfit," she teased, her laughter breaking through her composure upon seeing the swordsman flush red.

He coughed into his gloved hand, averting his face from hers in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks from her blue eyes. "Yeah, well..." He trailed off, clearing his throat. "A-Anyway, it's good to have you back and with your appropriate Kamui, Matoi." He grumbled, turning back in her direction.

Ryuko nodded, a small smile gracing her lips as she patted the sailor uniform. "Yeah... Feels good to be back." She breathed, looking up at Sanageyama. She blinked in surprise, finding Sanageyama still looking in her direction.

"Ah, did you need something? Sanageyama?" Ryuko asked, now figuring out that the hot-blooded swordsman must have come to see her for a reason. A smirk appeared on her features. "Are you here for a fight, Sanageyama? Is that it? How about one right here, right now?"

The swordsman chuckled, allowing a grin to appear on his lips. "No, not today, Matoi. I just came to tell you that there's going to be a meeting on the deck soon. I believe we'll be discussing the plan of attack." He informed her. Ryuko nodded slowly, her eyes falling down to look at her shoes.

She tightened her hands into fists. "Mm, thanks." She replied, her brows furrowing. She didn't think that their small moment of peace would end so quickly. She almost forgot that they did have business to attend to.

But how she wished it would last longer. Just a little longer.

"Something on your mind, Matoi?" Sanageyama piped up after a while, snapping Ryuko out of her trance. She looked up at the swordsman, her hands loosening up. She bit her lip and hesitated for a second before scratching her cheek.

"... A-Ah. Y-Yeah, how did you know where to find me?" She asked, averting her eyes away from his face. 

Sanageyama paused for a moment before replying, the grin on his face faltering for a split second. "You took away my eyes and gave me the world. I can see everything in this world, so of course I would know where to find you." He said, pointing to his sealed eyes.

When Ryuko remained quiet, Sanageyama took it as a sign that she didn't believe him. Which she didn't.

"Lady Satsuki told me where to find you."

Ryuko made a small sound of approval, accepting the more plausible answer. "A-Ah... Right." She replied distractedly.

Sanageyama paused again, debating whether or not he should speak up. A few silent moments passed between them before Sanageyama finally spoke up. "What's really on your mind, Matoi? I can sense a slight uneasiness in you."

Ryuko turned to him, her eyes widening in slight surprise. She looked down at her feet, running her hand through her hair. "No, well... I wouldn't say uneasiness is the right word. More like..." She trailed off, not really finding the right word herself. 

She shook her head before turning back to the swordsman standing before her. "Sanageyama," she called to him.

His brows rose up and he turned to her, giving her his undivided attention.

Ryuko took in a deep breath. She could feel her cheeks warming up, much to her dismay. "Wh-When the... When the battle starts..." She looked up at him. "G-Good luck out there."

Sanageyama raised his brows in slight surprise, the frown that's normally on his face falters for a second and he flushes slightly upon registering her words. "Mm. You too, Matoi." He tells her, a smirk on his features.

A similar smirk appears on Ryuko's lips. She nods at him and brushes past him to head to the door.

"Matoi," his voice stops her as her hand touches the door handle. She stops and turns to look at him, her hand still on the door knob. He's smirking at her, arms still crossed across his chest.

"I'll take you up on your offer, Matoi." He tells her.

"Hah?" Ryuko asks, looking at him with confusion.

The smirk is still on his lips as he turns his entire body to face in her direction. "When the battle is done and over, I'll take you up on your offer, Matoi. We'll have our rematch." He clarifies.

Ryuko grins, her eyes hardening and filling with excitement and determination. "Good," she replies.

"No running away this time, Matoi." He taunts.

"As if. Don't let anyone interrupt our match, Sanageyama." She shoots right back.

Sanageyama chuckles, returning to his original position with his back leaning against the wall. "Fair enough. See you then, Ryuko Matoi."

Ryuko nods, her eyes softening before she turns to the door, turning the door handle. "Mm. See you then, Uzu Sanageyama." She pushes open the door, stepping out onto the deck with a smile on her lips.

 

FIN.


End file.
